deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/A Preview of my Future... My first G2 OC...
After abandoning Genesis Chrusher for bigger ambitions, I decided I need more freedom as to how to make my OCs. I already have a list of things to make in no particular order, and the following character will make an appearance in the SEASON III Finale against (SPOILER ALERT) Gideon Graves of Scott Pilgrim. The information is incomplete, and not final, but here's what to expect so far from E5150 AKA Zeo Marquis... He is a Fanon Under Night IN-BIRTH character. The information about the following has been updated until further updating is confirmed... And yes, he will be colored in soon enough... E5150: In-Birth with EXS of Progress: Enth Real Name: Zeo Marquis EXS Applications: Translates Enemy EXS/FLS into raw data for user to analyze strengths, weaknesses, and all possible outcomes (Using his custom digital Right Eye lens. Also has a feature no other character has: a bar that is different from the usual energy bar, possibly more like Robo-Ky. Utilizes Energy Grid to do all sorts of powers, including summon his Thundersword: EXS Manipulator: Datapulse Weapon: EXS Manipulator: Datapulse Weapon Application(s): slashing the opponent electrocutes, and temporarily paralyses their use of EXS. Power can be increased via Energy Grid. Height: 184cm/6' 0.4" Weight: 76kg/167.5 lbs Birthday: 2/11 Blood: AB Theme Name: Unbeknownst Metal Heart/Sounds Like: Arcana Heart 3 Original Soundtrack- Clock Tower Rival Theme: Progress over Ancients (vs. Yuzuriha)/Sounds Like Mega Dimension Neptunia V-II OST 02: Voltage Reccomended Seiyuu: Keiji Fujiwara Story (NOT FINAL/NON-CANON) *INTERLUDE E5150 wonders how long the Hollow Night lasted without true technology on the In-Birth's side. as the area traffic lights flicker, he notices that this is nothing but a side Effect of the Hollow Night, thus forcing other In Births to use magic; an age old weapon overused according to E5150's calculations. He turns on his tracer Unit, and enters the "Previously" impossible by technology wielders... *VS MERKAVA As Merkava saw what he thought was an Automaton of someone else, he stated E5150 broke the law of the Hollow Night, stating Technology is rendered useless by anyone. E then stated his Datapulse Sword doesn't discharge electricity, but rather, pure, intensified Data that senses the enemies' abilities, among other information, just like Data on a computer. Intrigued, Merkava wanted to see as to whether or not this "Tool" is worth using, as E states it can power up the energy grid of the city. E wins after the bout. E5150: Doubt should only be detected to those who know what is going on in their minds... *VS GORDEAU As Gordeau was searching for The Crimson Knight who killed his friend, several fights later, E5150 finds him lost in his mission, and Gordeau begs him to search the area. E stated the Crimson Knight hasn't participated in any Hollow Night since Licht Kreis banned all males from joining said group. Upset, Gordeau begged E to search further, possibly Internationally. E mentioned this hasn't been done before, as the result is risky to his energy source, but did it anyways, and mentioned that she's somewhere in the same area as Eltnum, and even asked Gordeau how he was able to tell that he's a robot or not. Regardless, the two fought, and in the end E wins after a heated fight. E5150: Subject states the nicknamed: "Undefeated Mercenary" also has flaws of his own. Nice try... You'll never beat the Crimson Knight with that kind of effort. *VS AKATSUKI Shortly after Gordeau's defeat, E5150 meets with Akatsuki, who was supposed to be freed from a capsule on the melted Arctic in 266X; a nonexistent year based on E's research. Akatsuki tried to explain all he can about the time where he was trying to find Blitz Motors. E stated only he had one, as technology hasn't advanced well enough to realize such a fate. Looking down, Akatsuki thought his mission in this time era was a hopeless case, though E assured him that it could be possible if he went into cryogenic suspension even farther into the future... After E defeated Akatsuki, his win quote was thus: E5150: May you find a better future to suit you... *VS YUZURIHA Both Yuzuriha, and E5150 were close to the Altar where Amnesia exists. As the two met, they had a grudge against each other. Yuzuriha noticed such high tech equipment that should be impossible to use in the Hollow Night. She even asked as to if E believes in the old arts as well. E searched as far a Ancient Babylonian laws stating "NO. Subject indicates death as a punishment for ANY forgivable notion." Yuzuriha, confused, asked E as to how far he went with his history database, and Bluntly, and Blatantly Mentioned the Babylonian Judicial System. Embarrassed, Yuzuriha tried to show her Smartphone: Filia-Chan, but was intervened after being mentioned to by E that it was a hopeless case ant that the two MUST fight. In the end E5150 emerged victorious, and Yuzuriha was rendered Unconscious. E5150: Twin Moon Drawing... Ah what the crap. You suck either way. *VS HILDA (Final Boss) E5150 saw a fight in progress with Linne against Hilda. Linne loses, and Hilda was about to consume her EXS until E stepped in, and slashed Hilda, thus stopping the process. E5150 then tells Linne, the Yato Princess to evacuate the Altar immediately, stating Kuon is an invisible entity, and the puppetmaster behind the whole antagonist plot. Linne, realizing her brother betrayed Yato after all these years RAN. Hilda wondered what is with the "Lightsaber Thing..." E tells that it's not a lightsaber at all, but a sword that converts enemy data by EXS into pure data to detect EVERYTHING. Hilda laughed at first, but E simply mentioned: "Laugh all you like, it works, the puppetmster will stand down now!" E5150: GODAMMIT! IF YOU DON'T KEEP THAT EXS IN CHECK... Hell will await in the form of the life of a VOID! You don't want that. *EPILOGUE With Hilda weakened, Kuon, the puppetmaster detected weakness within Hilda, and abandon their collaborative quest for Hilda to become a Re-Birth; a being that ascends In-Births. With Hilda worried that she finally found a flaw in her plan; too much existence ultimately becomes a Void as a result, E5150 puts Hilda out of her misery by killing her before her plan is doomed to fail... Later that night, Linne meets E5150 to see if he detected Kuon's presence as well; E stated he did, though he left Hilda's presence which forced her into a panic. Linne then stated Kuon must have had enough with Hilda thus leaving her for other, unknown plans. Linne then thanked E for saving her butt from having her EXS being drained. E simply gave her the benefit of the doubt, stating: "You should be damn lucky Hilda is dead... for now... Next time you'll have to deal with your brother, who is a God compared to that arrogant little prick..." The two then walked away from each other as the sun rose... Trivia: 2/11/2014 was International Open Data Day in Japan. E5150's Digital Lens is a fusion between Solid Snake's Solid Eye, and Defiance the Game's adaptable lens, as well as it's compactness. Like Gideon Graves of Scott Pilgrim's Sword emits pixels, E5150's sword emits text-like data as if it were a data leakage, is opposed to the popular opinion that Datapulse is actually a Beamsword when it isn't... 2/11 also counts as Inventor's Day in the USA. Although Zeo Marquis was human, he was given augmentation as a result of his becoming of an In-Birth shortly beforehand... How scientists knew this would happen is unknown... (WIP) This is what I got so far... Physical traits to come in a future update. What do you think? Category:Blog posts